


宣誓效忠·L

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 他俩打了个赌但直到最后我们都不知道赌约的内容
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 9





	宣誓效忠·L

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档

“变态.......”弗拉基米尔喘着气笑着骂道。  
德米特里不急着反驳那人。他只是跪在椅子前，单手握住总统的右脚踝，然后沿着小腿将西装裤的裤脚向上撩起。  
指腹在小腿内侧的肌肉上打着转。  
总统的腿被抬起。他感觉到热气扑上他隔着一层布料的皮肤。  
接着德米特里吻了上去。  
“为了国王。”

他故意带了些轻蔑的意味，俯视着着跪在面前亲吻自己小腿的——  
恋人。  
如果不是他眼底那抑制不住、即将翻涌而出的蓬勃情欲暴露了的话。那眼神确实很冷漠。  
弗拉基米尔抬了抬自己的左腿。  
然后踩在了德米特里肩膀上。  
不轻不重，换来总理的一声闷哼。  
“季玛.....”这个名字德米特里听过太多次，爱的、恨的。但大都比不过此刻。喑哑低沉，夹杂着一些不明不白的感情。  
况且他真是爱惨了弗拉基米尔这样的眼神。  
我们的总理这样想着。  
那双蓝眼睛。  
如此的直白、贪婪、不假思索。  
渴望着一切。  
他想控制他，从各个方面。  
而弗拉基米尔认准了他会奉献所有。

尽管总统的上半身依旧被绑在椅子上，却也并非任人宰割。他仍居上位。  
也许？

要是德米特里愿意，他随时能看见弗拉基米尔被情爱折磨的疯狂的样子。  
看着总统不情不愿的呻吟出声，看他的蓝眼睛里溢满惊慌和羞耻。

所以他直接握住了总统的脚踝，亲吻着那的骨骼、关节。手指沿着西装裤的内衬向上探着，直到勾住了膝盖下两寸的绑带。  
他就着这个姿势把那人的双腿打开，左手扶着膝盖，而右手则不紧不慢地抚摸着那人大腿内侧的肌肉，隔着一层西装的布料。  
他低下头，将手扣在那人的腰带扣上。拉链声和布料摩擦的声音在寂静中是如此的刺耳。

一双手抚摸上了总统的性器，跟他自己的不一样，那是一双属于读书人的手。  
少有枪茧的指腹碾过他的阴茎的顶部，或是按压着囊袋，又或者稍显粗鲁的上下撸动。  
说不定季玛已经对他的身体了如指掌了呢。  
总统的性器被伺候的十分得当，它半勃着，吐着前液。  
弗拉基米尔懊恼的仰起头，他闭着眼睛，露出一声闷哼。  
季玛在诱惑他，逼他呜咽、哭喊、求饶。  
而他再也无法在这场关系中游刃有余，因为他的男孩已经成熟到可以赐予他身居上位的权利。  
是的，现在的他连身为国王的权利都是别人给的。  
一个国王被赐予成为国王的权利。  
这真是天大的笑话。  
而弗拉基米尔绝不允许自己这样。  
他加重力气踩在了德米特里的肩膀上。  
“你知道你应该做些什么，我的总理。”

一股冰冷的不安感爬上了德米特里的脊背，像是被什么食肉的野兽盯着一样，让人本能地感到危险。  
他一抬头就能看见那老虎捕食一般的蓝眼睛。  
情动、危险且饱含杀意。  
如果刚才是身为统治者的眼神，那弗拉基米尔现在就完完全全是身为野兽的眼神。  
以至于德米特里每每回想起那个眼神就兴奋的抓狂。

弗拉基米尔不常显露他作为猎食者的一面，不管是他的工作条件和要面对的人群都不允许。  
他的右腿被搭上椅子的扶手，而季玛俯身在他的双腿间，专心致志的吞吐着。  
温热的口腔包裹着他的性器，从细小的末梢神经传导的电流直逼上他的大脑。他的总理张着嘴，吮吸着他的阴茎，甚至张开喉口，用舌尖和嘴唇去挤压、吸取。  
他挺起腰，将自己的性器送入那人火热湿润的口腔。手臂不由自主的挣扎起来，却被尼龙绳勒紧皮肉。  
好在他的下属还在尽职尽责的取悦着他。  
但德米特里不常为他做这种事，而这往往意味着他要花更多的时间和精力去陪伴他不知满足的恋人。  
直到季玛满意为止。

“啊啊，你犯规....”高潮过后的总统跌回座椅，汗水顺着他的额头滑落，他肯定自己现在看起来十分狼狈。  
“这次不算。”德米特里用食指擦去嘴角溢出的精液抹在弗拉基米尔嘴边，“不知道谁刚才那么看着我呢？”

德米特里优雅且从容地站起身，尽管弗拉基米尔的视线一直轻佻地黏在他身上。  
跺了跺蹲久了有些麻的腿，我们的总理将一只手按在总统的胸膛上。  
他摇摇头。  
视线碰撞在一起，仿佛能看得见火星。

这个姿势要仰起脸看着总理还是有一些困难的。他盯着那双此刻看不出什么情绪的绿眼睛。  
那人按在他胸膛上的手此刻正隔着一层衬衫布料在他的乳尖上画着圆圈。  
那人的嘴里还残留着他的精液的味道，厚重的让他喘不过气。  
裤子被残忍的拽下去，挂在一只脚的脚踝上。  
滑腻的液体在他股间流动着，入口轻而易举地吃下一根手指。

“嗯？准备过了？”总理咬住他的一只耳朵，吮吸着他的耳垂，“在勾引我......？”  
他舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇。露出一截泛红的舌尖。  
“那么....”他故意张开了腿，“你接受吗？”

草草地扩张了之后，尽管德米特里很想狠狠地操他明显已经情动了的恋人，但是，不能着急。  
他装作一副思考样，双手还在架着恋人的腿。但全然没有要进去的架势。  
他只是每次都将入口微微顶开，又马上抽出来，不然就只是将性器顶端抵在入口处蹭着。  
“不接受。”德米特里又恢复了他那张可爱的笑脸，“你求求我，我就给你。”  
总理一副无赖的样子，但又叫人无可奈何。  
“或者你要是认输了也行。”

所以看看吧瓦洛佳，看看你自己，你无法在我给予你的快感中永远身居高位。  
而你注定会从神坛跌落。  
直到落进我的怀里。  
德米特里这么想着。

弗拉基米尔笑着哼出了声。  
“你知道的，”总统扬起一个得意的笑容，“我才不会哭着求你的，季玛，绝对不会。”  
傲慢、自以为是而且令人欲罢不能。  
“唔！”意料之外的快感让总理叫了出来。  
被包裹的感觉让他头皮发麻，因为那人挺起了腰，把还在等待中的总理的阴茎顶进了自己的身体。  
上一秒还在为自己的幻想而兴奋的季玛，下一秒便觉得幻想终究是幻想，索然无味、荒诞不经。  
没现实来的刺激。  
他将总统的下半身整个提起，压在他身上加快了速度。  
“我该....拿你、怎么办才好啊....。”德米特里一副快要哭出来的样子说道，“瓦洛佳就知道欺负我。”  
“谁....欺负....谁啊，啊！”  
披着可爱外衣的小熊咬上了总统的乳尖。  
穴口拍打出了一圈细腻的泡沫。在某一次精准地顶到腺体上的时候，德米特里感觉那人的内壁突然缴紧了，开始不规律的收缩着。  
他伸手去摸瓦洛佳的阴茎，却发现小腹全是精液。  
他的心情突然变得格外好了起来。  
慢悠悠的顶弄着，好在是照顾一下不应期的恋人。直到射在了他的肚子里。  
他扯开总统被绑着的手臂，细细地舔吻过手腕上尼龙所留下的泛红的、甚至因为挣扎有微微渗血的纹路。  
“这局是我赢了。”绿眼睛的国王开口。  
“随你......”蓝眼睛的国王答道。

后后后后续

德米特里打开了房间的灯，突然的明亮让两个人都眨了眨眼睛。  
弗拉基米尔活动了一下绑的有些疼的手腕，环顾了一下四周。  
是新奥加廖沃，他的书房。

德米特里被扑倒在书房的地毯上，是几秒之后的事。而总统跨坐在他的身上，脱着自己的西装。

“还没结束呢。”  
在弗拉基米尔再次坐到总理的阴茎上的时候，他恶狠狠地说道。


End file.
